


You’re My Candle in the Window

by KateKintail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick scene outside a cathedral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re My Candle in the Window

Sam closes the door then leans back against the Impala, gazing upward. It isn’t just a church this time—it’s a cathedral. Even before he’d known about what was out there, back when he was a little kid, he’d never been able to pass up something so beautiful. Gray stone towers above him, punctuated by stained glass windows and sloping roofs. The Winchesters aren’t there to simply wander in and light a candle—there probably wouldn’t be enough candles on hand for all the people they’d lost over the years—they have a job to do today and that requires more holy water than they have in supply. But Sam wants a moment, needs a moment.

“Hey,” Dean comes around, and his hands find Sam’s waist, one on each side. He squares off in front of Sam, trying to draw his attention. “Whatcha just standin’ around for?”

A light wind sweeps past them, rustling its way down the city block, kicking up fallen autumn leaves and discarded McDonald's fry containers alike in the gutter.

“I was just thinking. Did you know—” Cut off by Dean’s groan, Sam stops short and pulls Dean close against his chest. “What?”

“Were you about to tell me some stupid fact like what the second stained glass window from the right’s supposed to be or the architectural benefits of a flying buttress or how gargoyles and grotesques were security measures back in the day?”

Sam hesitates, because he wasn’t going to say anything like that, but now that Dean’s suggested it, it’s all he can think about.

“’Cause I don’t need to know any of that. I already know all I need to know. I know that demons need offing. I know that angels are dicks. And I know how to quiet you.” He rocks on the balls of his feet and pulls the collar of Sam’s shirt until their lips meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for swap-bot slash group’s first “Got 8 Minutes to Spare?” flash slash swap using word set #2: candle, wind, gargoyle, security


End file.
